Yozora Seira
|home = Utagawa|appearance = HSPC01|voice = Hikasa Yoko|cure = Cure Fantasia|element = Music Moonlight|tcolor = Purple}} Yozora Seria (夜空セイラ Yozora Seria) is the leader of the Cures in Heartful Song Pretty Cure. She is a carefree and a rebellious girl with a love for singing and playing her guitar. Seira dreams of becoming a famous rock star like her father was before. She often says Let's rock n roll! (レッツロックンロール Rettsu rokku n rōru) Seira's alter ego is Cure Fantasia (キュアファンタジア Kyua Fantajia), the Song of Hope whose theme color is purple. She is represented by rock music. Appearance As a civilian, Seira has mid back length indigo hair with choppy bangs with some of it tied held in short side ponytail with a black ribbon. She also has violet eyes with black eyeliner around the edge. Seira wears a black shirt with a sheer collar. Over the shirt, she wears a gray jacket that ends under her chest and at the height of her elbows. She also wears a purple plaid skirt with chains on hanging on the left side. Seira for shoes wears black lace up combat boots. In the summer, she wears a flowy purple crop top that starts out lavender and fades to a dark purple towards the bottom. She also wears a pair of gray denim shorts. Her shoes are white wedge heels with a lavender ribbons on the side. Around her neck is a spiked choker and she wears cross earrings. As Cure Fantasia, her hair grows longer, and turns lavender with it being put up in a ponytail with a purple bow with lavender jewel encrusted in gold in the middle. She wears a white blouse with gold lining. At the collar is a purple tie, and worn over the torso is an lavender corset-like piece with suspender-style straps on each shoulder and two strips of purple lined in gold with gold buttons and string. Comes with long white gloves that have purple and gold cuff lined with lavender ruffles. The lavender skirt matches the top, with ruffles of purple to line the petticoat. The belt is purple and gold with small gold studs. She wears lavender pumps with gold sole and lining. On each ankle is a lavender and gold strap lined with purple ruffles. It comes with a purple and gold leg accessory with lavender strings. She also wears purple music note shaped earring that dangle. Personality Seira is a 13-year-girl with a love of music especially rock. She is a carefree and a rebellious girl with a love for singing and playing her guitar. Seira dreams of becoming a famous rock star like her father was before. As a Cure, Fantasia is more serious and very determined to protect the ones she cares about. Fantasia also never gives up. History Becoming Cure Fantasia Relationships [[Yozora Tetsuya|'Yozora Tetsuya']]' '- Seira's twin brother. Tetsuya often teases and messes with Seira. However, he is also very protective of her especially since he discovered Seira could transform. Mizuki Nanami '- Seira and Tetsuya's childhood best friend. All three when together are very mischievous, often causing trouble throughout the school. [[Hikami Sayaka|'Hikami Sayaka]]' '- Seira's teammate. They often butt heads with each other due to their clashing personalities. However, they grudgingly begin to respect each other and slowly become friends. Cure Fantasia Cure Fantasia '(キュアファンタジア ''Kyua Fantajia) is the alter ego of Yozora Seira. Just like her teammates, Cure Fantasia has the power of music, along with power over moonlight. Her voice is very hypnotic which she uses to confuse enemies. Unlike her teammates, she is very agile and can run very fast. Her basic attack is Fantasia Eclipse which is later upgraded to Fantasia Reflection. Transformation Sequence Cure Fantasia Seira holds up her Heart Mirror with her ring glowing a bright purple. She then swipes the ring across the mirror shouting "[[Pretty Cure, Medley Start!|''Pretty Cure, Medley Start!]]". Music staffs wrap around her legs and body before flashing in a shower of purple light revealing her heels and outfit. She raises her arms above her head with musical staffs surrounding them with her gloves appearing in a flash of purple light. Her hair then fades from indigo to lavender before then getting put into a ponytail with purple bow, she then tilts her head to the side as purple earrings appear. She then flies down from the sky and introduces herself. Attacks [[Fantasia Eclipse|'Fantasia Eclipse]]' -' Cure Fantasia summons her Melody Mic before twirling it around summoning light purple orbs of moonlight. Then she shouts the attack name into the Mic and pointing it at the enemy. The orbs then gather into a giant sphere before being fired at the enemy in a beam. Fantasia Reflection -''' Cure Fantasia summons her Melody Mic before twirling it around and pointing it at the enemy summoning five mirrors surround the target. All of them soon began glowing before firing 5 beams of light at the enemy. Etymology '''Yozora (夜空) - Yo (夜) means night and Zora (空) means sky. Together they mean night sky. A reference to her powers over moonlight. Seira (セイラ) means Holy or Good. Her name means "holy night sky". Cure Fantasia - a musical composition with a free form and often an improvised style. Songs Seira's voice actress, Hikasa Yoko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Satō Rina, who voices Hikami Sayaka, Hanazawa Kana, who voices Morikaze Akiko, and Aina Kusuda, who voices Hihara Rosa. She also performs a song with Watanabe Shu, who voices Yozora Tatsuya. * [[Rebel Dreamer|'Rebel Dreamer']] * [[Rockin' Princess|'Rockin' Princess']]' ' * [[Anything Goes!|'Anything Goes!']] Duets * [[Mirror Sound|'Mirror Sound']] (along with Watanabe Shu) * [[Rainbow Symphony |'Rainbow Symphony']]' '(along with Satō Rina, Hanazawa Kana, and Aina Kusuda) * Music's Blessing ''(along with Satō Rina, Hanazawa Kana, and Aina Kusuda)'' * [[Mirai|'Mirai']]' '(along with Satō Rina, Hanazawa Kana, and Aina Kusuda) Trivia * Cure Fantasia's design is somewhat based on the Sky Dream Coord from Aikatsu * Unlike all purple Cures before her, Seira doesn't has a cold personality. * Cure Fantasia is the second purple Cure to have power over moonlight. * Seira's birthday falls on December 14th, which makes her a Sagittarius Gallery Category:Heartful Song Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:Yozora Nozomi Category:NightSky Cures Category:Heartful Song Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Characters